Liam Sherwood
Liam Sherwood was a 17-year-old Slytherin. He was in his 6th year, and was a former member of the Dark Arts Society. He was killed by Tom Riddle. His roleplayer is MermaidatHeart. Biography Liam Fredrick Sherwood was born on July 4 to Alexander Sherwood, a former Gryffindor, and Penelope Sherwood, a former Syltherin. Both of them were certain Liam was a wizard, and that he would become a student at Hogwarts when he became older. They decided that until then, Liam would attend Muggle school. The very first people Liam met were Allyson Lowere, Itzel Wilkins, Arthur Freeman, and Shelia Applbaum. They became best friends throughout kindergarten, and the teacher noticed how close they were. She told this to the principal, and for that, all five were put in the same class for first grade. On a field trip, Liam noticed a light, which he pointed out to his friends. They followed it, and found a tree with golden inscriptions on it. They touched it, and all five of them were cursed with telekinesis, the ability to control objects with their minds. Liam was also given his wand by this tree, which he showed to his parents. Alexander and Penelope found this madness, but knew Liam wasn't lying. They decided they would declare it nonsense until Liam was ready. Shelia left school a few months after, and Liam and his friends weren't the same after that, but they were still close. When Liam and his friends were eleven, they were hanging out together, when each of them recieved their letters. Liam's parents finally confessed they were lying to their son, which made him furious. He was glad to be getting away from them when he came to Hogwarts. He was confused when the Sorting Hat placed him and his friends in different houses, but Liam got used to it. About a week after Liam was placed in Slytherin, him, Itzel, and Allyson reunited with Arthur, who was a student at Durmstrang Institute, and Shelia, who was a student at Beauxbatons Academy. The five were forced by Rebekah Prentice, Reynaldo Prentice, and Reynaldo Prentice to confess about what happened when they were younger, which they did, with much reluctance. Rebekah, Russel, and Reynaldo knew that the five of them had to be treated more safely than other students, because they knew about the tree the five spoke of. In the meantime, Liam got to know Johnny Torsson and Raven Mcgee, who became his best friends. Without telling his other friends, Liam signed up for the Dark Arts Society as Raven and Johnny were doing, not wanting to lose Johnny as a friend. Liam also grew a crush on the lead member of the Dark Arts Society, Phoenix Greene, and asked her to the Yule Ball, to which she accepted. During Liam's sixth year, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived to Hogwarts, and Liam entered his name into the Goblet of Fire, hoping to be selected to represent Hogwarts. He was chosen, and so was Johnny, Freddie Simon, Dylan Whiteman, and Rose Noble. Liam got along terribly with the other competitors, especially Dylan Whiteman. During their third task, the Hogwarts team was accidentally transported to Little Hangleton Graveyard, where they found Phoenix, who resurrected Tom Riddle in front of their faces. Despite his fear, Liam stood up to Voldemort, which made him enraged. Voldemort killed Liam on the spot, similar to the death of Cedric Diggory. Because of his death, he saved the lives of his peers, and they were able to escape from the clutches of Voldemort, taking Liam's dead body with them. Liam's last hours in the living world were spent in the Middle Courtyard, attending his own funeral as a ghost. He advised his fellow Tri-Wizard competitors to avenge his death, and to fight back. Unbeknowst to them, he is in the middle of bringing together an army of ghosts to protect the school from Death Eaters. Personality Liam was described by his friends as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. On his "Jekyll" side, he was funny, and nice to be around, but on his "Hyde" side, his "Syltherin" side, he was a total jerk, and very rude to his classmates, except for members of the DAS. Most of the time, his "Hyde" side was out, which is why a lot of people don't like him very much. However, unlike most DAS members, he wasn't totally evil, he just wanted to be respected as a Slytherin. He had a strong dislike for Tom Riddle, because he gave Slytherins a bad reputation. Looks Liam had light brown hair, which he keeps out of his face at all costs. He had cold brown eyes. He was considered handsome by his friends. Wand Liam recieved his wand when he was younger. It is birch wood, 8 inches long, and green. It has gold inscriptions in it, and has a Phoenix Feather core. Alliances *Johnny Torsson (BFF) *Raven Mcgee (BFF) *Arthur Freeman *Allyson Lowere *Itzel Wilkins *Shelia Applbaum *Dylan Whiteman *Rose Noble *Freddie Simon Enemies *Phoenix Greene *Tom Riddle *Death Eaters Abilities/Traits *Liam was a member of the Dark Arts Society. *Liam was a pureblood. *Liam had two sides to him. *Liam was underestimated very easily. *Liam was chosen to represent Hogwarts in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. *Liam stood up to Voldemort. *Liam was killed by Tom Riddle. *Liam was the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch Team. *Liam was the Seeker of the Slytherin Qudditch Team. *Liam's patronus was a dragon. *Liam is currently a ghost. *Liam can now fly. *Liam can now turn invisible. *The Battle of Liam Sherwood is named in Liam's honor. Gallery Liam Wand.png|Liam's Wand Liam02.png Liam03.png Liam04.jpg Liam05.jpg Liam07.jpg Liam09.jpg Liam06.jpg Liam10.jpg BlakeJenner-022(retouchWEB).jpg LiamYear6.jpg Liam Patronus.jpg|Liam's Patronus, a Dragon. Category:Male Category:British Category:MermaidatHeart Category:Quidditch Player Category:Pureblood Category:Overly Attractive Male Category:Former Student Category:Former Slytherin Category:Ghost Category:Seventeen Category:Immortal Category:Deceased